Fishing
Fishing is a valuable skill that allows a player to catch fish or other items with a fishing rod. Overview Fishing provides a basic food supply as well as obtaining the item (fish) used to tame cats. Fishing will yield a small amount of experience whenever a fish or item is successfully caught. Players are more likely to catch a fish when it is raining (20% more) or by using an enchanted fishing rod with Lure. Possible fish that can be caught include cod (formerly named fish), tropical fish, pufferfish, and salmon. Cod and salmon can both be cooked, whereas a pufferfish can be used in Brewing. All fish can be eaten raw, but fish variations that can be cooked will restore more hunger. Pufferfish can't be cooked, only eaten raw; it always gives you the poison effect and nausea. Many enchantments can be applied to the fishing rod, exclusively: Luck of the Sea and Lure. Lure increases the rate at which fish will be attracted to the rod, whereas Luck of the Sea increases the possibility of finding junk or treasure rather than fish. Method #Equip a fishing rod. #Right-click (default settings) while facing a body of water. (This can be as small as one cubic block, though the casting method becomes more difficult as one's fishing area gets smaller.) #Once the float has risen to the water's surface, watch for some bubble particles that will move towards the float and make it go underwater when they reach it. #As soon as it "bobs" underwater, right-click again, and a fish or item should fly out of the water towards the player's feet. The fish or item will not always land at one's feet, as it will sometimes fall short or even fly over a player. Tips *Try to avoid fishing during nighttime or in dark areas, since this may lower the chance of getting fish or items. *Take advantage of when it is raining, as this will increase the chance of getting fish/items (20%), but the player must be aware of their surroundings, as hostile mobs will not burn when it is raining. *Wait for the bubble particles to move toward the bait. When it bobs, right-click it immediately to obtain the item. Treasure and Junk Treasure * (Enchanted with the same probability as a level 30 enchant, but it allows for treasure enchantments; damaged.) * (Enchanted with the same probability as a level 30 enchant, but it allows for treasure enchantments.) * (Enchanted with the same probability as a level 30 enchant, but it allows for treasure enchantments; damaged.) * * * * (1.13 - The Update Aquatic) Junk * * * * * (Severely damaged and named "Old Boots" when selected.) * * * * * (Severely damaged) * Trivia *Fishing can be done in any body of water and can be done even on a single water block. *The fishing rod is, strangely enough, the only tool (not to be confused with the bow) that can be found through fishing. *In Console Editions, if you fish in a water block at Y=256, the block of water turns black and you can't take the fishing rod out. *The String on the Fishing Rod becomes an entity when the line is cast out. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game terms Category:Guides